


Late Night Conversations

by PrxnceKxsses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Korekiyo is nervous and gay, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rantaro is CHILLIN, i would die for this pairing i swear, its really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrxnceKxsses/pseuds/PrxnceKxsses
Summary: A quick Amaguji fic.





	Late Night Conversations

There was a soft knock on Rantaro Amami’s door. He had been about to get ready for bed at that moment. It was quite late, almost midnight at that point. He wondered who would even be knocking so late, and why on his door out of everyone? Curiosity piqued, he got up from his bed and opened the door.

“Kiyo, what a surprise,” Rantaro smiled gently at the Ultimate Anthropologist standing at his dorm room entrance. “I never expected you to be the type to stay up so late.”

Kiyo closed his eyes and gave a short nod. “Yes, well.. I just.. Couldn’t stop thinking.” He answered shortly. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking, huh?” Rantaro repeated. “Well, about what?”

Kiyo crossed his arms and looked to the side silently for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts. He then turned his attention back to Rantaro. “Would you mind if.. I came inside? I’d like to talk more privately, if that’s alright with you.”

_ Privately..? _

Rantaro had the slightest passing thought. Kiyo could very well be planning to kill him. That was how the game was set up, after all. It was set on lies and distrust. However, studying Kiyo’s face a little bit more, Rantaro was quickly able to find it in himself to trust Kiyo. More than anything, Kiyo just looked a little worried. Why Kiyo was coming to him of all people, he had no idea.

“Of course, Kiyo. You can come inside.” Rantaro told him, flashing a warm, welcoming smile as he stepped out of the way. Kiyo bowed his head slightly as a sign of thanks as he walked in. Rantaro shut the door behind him and went to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Kiyo blinked and awkwardly sat down on the bedside with him. 

Rantaro leaned his back against the wall and faced Kiyo. “So.. What’s on your mind, Kiyo? Talk to me.”

Kiyo hugged himself with one arm, while he used his other arm to put his finger to his mouth- or rather, where his mouth should be behind the mask. “Ah.. How do I begin..” He mumbled. “I suppose I would like to hear your thoughts on our situation.”

Rantaro raised his eyebrows. “You mean the killing game?”

“Precisely that.” Kiyo said, nodding. “More specifically, do you believe anyone here truly will murder to escape?”

Rantaro frowned slightly. It was a good question. He’d been thinking about that too. “..You know, Kiyo.. I don’t know.” Rantaro admitted, shaking his head. “I think it’s safe to assume that not everyone can be completely trusted though.” An awful thing to have to say. He didn’t want to have to say it, but it’d be foolish to believe in everyone one hundred percent. He even had to force himself to have doubts in the ever-cheerful, ever-enthusiastic Kaede Akamatsu. Though he genuinely believed that she wouldn’t ever kill anyone, he at least had to be a little weary. He had to be weary with everyone. And that, of course, included Kiyo. 

“I agree, it’s important to be cautious, but..” Kiyo stopped. He shook his head. “It can’t be good to constantly doubt everyone. ….Though.. As much as I adore observing everyone’s behaviors, I do not find this situation to be ideal.” 

“..Aha.. Are you alluding to something, Kiyo?” Rantaro asked carefully. 

Kiyo widened his eyes. “Oh, no. Not at all. I am merely thinking out loud. I would never kill for such selfish reasons. I just feel the need to get out somehow. That’s all. There are so many places I have yet to see.” Kiyo explained.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re an Anthropologist, you must travel a lot right?” Rantaro asked, happy to change the subject for a bit. 

“Yes, that’s right. I’ve seen many different cultures across Japan.” Kiyo responded. “All aspects are.. Quite beautiful.” His tone was hushed softly. Rantaro couldn’t help but find it a bit endearing. He shifted from where he was sitting and scooted a bit closer to Kiyo.

“I like traveling a lot, too. It’s suffocating being trapped in one spot all the time. But.. It’s also nice to take a break sometimes.” Rantaro said quietly. 

Kiyo looked over at Rantaro’s face. Even though he could not see Kiyo’s mouth, he could tell from the look in Kiyo’s eyes that he was smiling. 

“..Yes.. I agree..” Kiyo responded. “Perhaps this is merely our break. Maybe.. The universe brought all of us here to meet each other.” Kiyo’s golden eyes shone brightly. 

“Haha. Yeah, maybe.” Rantaro smiled. For a moment, the room was silent. Calm and silent. It stayed this way for a few more moments before Kiyo spoke up again.

“Rantaro, I’m-.. If I’m honest, I’m feeling a little nervous tonight.” Kiyo admitted. He stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. “..I.. Feel.. Strangely alone.”

Rantaro tilted his head to the side. “Uh oh. That’s not good.” He answered with a frown. He placed his hand next to Kiyo’s “Do you.. Want a hug?”

Kiyo blinked once, looking up at Rantaro now. “Well-.. Yes, I would enjoy a hug. If.. If you want to give one to me.” 

Rantaro immediately smiled. Without hesitation, he opened his arms up wide, inviting him into a hug. Awkward, Kiyo nervously laughed and scooted closer. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Rantaro and leaned his head on Rantaro’s chest. Rantaro hugged Kiyo back, gently. He rubbed Kiyo’s back and rested his head on top of Kiyo’s. Kiyo smelled good, like lavender incense. He felt nice to hug, too. The moment felt calm and quiet. Rantaro almost forgot they were in a killing game. Kiyo closed his eyes, and Rantaro could feel him relax a little. Rantaro stayed quiet momentarily. 

Rantaro kept hugging Kiyo silently for about ten minutes. He was sure Kiyo would fall asleep like that if Rantaro didn’t say anything. He moved his head up and rubbed Kiyos back again.

“..Hey, you still awake there?” Rantaro asked quietly so that he didn’t startle Kiyo.

Kiyo hummed and opened his eyes slowly. “..Hm..? Ah, yes, I-.. I apologize, dear Rantaro.” He said quickly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I was getting very relaxed, aha..”

“That’s alright, I was too.” Rantaro said, smiling gently. “Hey.. Are you wanting to stay in here with me for tonight? Or..”

Kiyo raised his eyebrows. “Ah.. Well..” He paused, supposedly considering that. Finally, he spoke again, sounding defeated. “...No.. I shouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“You.. Shouldn’t?” Rantaro asked quietly, confused. “Hey, are you sure? I really don’t mind, y’know. I trust you.”

Kiyo shook his head. “No.. It’s not exactly a question of that. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t stay in here with you.” He began to stand up.

Rantaro could sense when someone was feeling uncomfortable or anxious, and this was one of those times. Rantaro knew he shouldn’t pressure Kiyo, so he let it drop. He nodded once and crossed his arms. 

“Okay, Kiyo. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Kiyo shook his head. “No, nothing of the sort. Don’t worry..” He said reassuringly. “Ah.. Thanks for talking with me tonight. I appreciate it.” 

Rantaro nodded. “Anytime Kiyo.” He put his hand up as a wave. Kiyo returned the gesture, nodded once, and then took his leave.

The door shut, and Rantaro sighed quietly. He laid back on the bed instantly, shutting his eyes.

He wondered about that guy.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is ugly but theyre not  
> btw on GOD do not talk about korekiyos abuse from his sister in the comments PLEASE. ty


End file.
